


i wish i could quit you

by softsocky



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, binu makes a short appearance because i cant help myself, cliché as fuck, i wrote this in one hour and its shit and unedited but whatever, im a piece of shit, sorry to mj and jinny who only have their names mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsocky/pseuds/softsocky
Summary: minhyuk wants to audition for the school musical to catch sanha's attention (little did he know he already had all of it)





	i wish i could quit you

**Author's Note:**

> title from norma jean's [things i cannot quit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gti5KdULsWQ) give it a listen its so nice!

**_This is the tiniest tiny bit inspired by High School Musical; like, if you squint and turn your head 190 degrees to the left._**

 

Maybe it was the way his eyes always seemed to glisten even when he had stopped smiling; or the way he’d play with his fingers when he’d concentrate enough; or _maybe_ it was because when he walked from the library to his next class, his nose was so far pressed into his book, that he was oblivious to the world. Whatever it was, whatever the _reason_ , Minhyuk was so in love with the boy he was finding it harder and harder to keep his mouth shut.

Depending on how you knew him, determined what you called him. Born Minhyuk, only those he truly cared about would refer to him by this name. Everyone at school knew him as _Rocky,_ the guy who was good at football and also dancing, wasn’t a total _dick_ like the jock stereotype would suggest, and, surprisingly, single as he had ever been. Rocky was a romantic at heart. He’d seen his parents treat each other like pieces of treasure, so precious and rare that they were terrified of letting for even a second with the fear they’d be lost forever. He was such a romantic, in fact, almost every time he drove past he florist each morning to get to school, he had to slap himself to stop himself buying the store out for _Yoon Sanha._

He didn’t know _when_ his infatuation with Sanha had begun, all he knew was that Mr Darcy’s letter to Elizabeth in Pride and Prejudice was beginning to make a lot more sense. He was in the middle of love with Sanha before he realised he’d even began, and to make matters worse, _they hadn’t said a single word to each other._ That was most likely Rocky’s fault, unintentional or not. Sanha wasn’t _unpopular,_ or disliked, per se, but Rocky walked the halls with the ‘ _cool’_ kids, so if your social connections weren’t of some standing, you would often slip into the background. Not weird enough to be the target of bullies _,_ but not _something_ enough to be noticed by anyone else.

To Minhyuk, though, Sanha was the only one that mattered. But because of this difference in social standing, this high school platform that was similar to that of the food chain, Minhyuk had selfishly remained silent, and had made no attempt at being outwardly nice to the boy. That being said, he never did anything unjust, either – it was just one plague avoiding the other plague.

Sure, their eyes would occasionally meet, and Sanha may have walked into his locker door once when this happened; and once or _twice_ Sanha may have seen him zone out while gazing at him from across the field during practice; and, more often than not, they had seen each other blushing whilst conspicuously-inconspicuously glancing at each other from across the hall. But as far as interactions go, that was the extent of theirs.

 

That was all set to change, however, on a Wednesday morning, when Rocky had arrived earlier than normal to head to the computer labs. His laptop had failed the night before, and although the document sat ready to be printed in his files, the school computers could be touchy and he didn’t want to risk a late submission. Making a bee-line for the lab, he rounded the corner too unobservantly, running into another student with an unattractive ‘ _oof!_ ’

“Oh, gosh,” the person said, out of instinct. “Sorry, I didn’t see y—” They stopped. Minhyuk finally looked up, and his cheeks _burned._ It was Sanha.

 _Shit._ “Oh, uh.” Minhyuk’s voice sounded scratchy and higher than normal. _Damn nerves._ “It’s okay, really. I wasn’t looking where I was walking.”

He scratched the side of his head to avoid reaching for Sanha’s hand, because that would be _incredibly creepy_ of him to do; but he’d built this imaginary world up with Sanha starring as his leading love interest that his body just wants to act on instinct, wrap his arms around him and whisk him off, into the sunset. And that in itself was creepy enough to send anyone running for the hills. As he mumbled another quick sorry, he scurried past him and into the computer labs. While he questioned why Sanha had been here so early, he told himself he’d have to be more careful not to run into the beautiful boy of his dreams again, because he couldn’t be held responsible for what humiliating things would happen.

 

After that moment, it kept _happening._ Not just seeing each other more, or speaking actual real-life _words_ to each other, but _physically running into each other._ It was becoming a thing. It was starting to happen so often, that Minhyuk had begun to question his sanity, and whether or not it was even an _accident_ anymore. Did his brain automatically seek out the boy without his permission? Did he have _any_ control of himself anymore? He liked to think he did, but when it came to Sanha, perhaps he didn’t.

They didn’t have many classes together – just Geography – but that was taught by one of those teachers who wouldn’t allow a peep of noise from any students, and had a very strict manner of teaching, so any interactions with Sanha there was beyond impossible. _After_ class, however, was a different story. After their initial run-in, Minhyuk found himself extra blushy around the boy, with their usual stares and caught-out glances. He had left the classroom, patted his pockets, realising he’d left his phone in the desk, _again_ , and turned around to go get it. He smacked straight into Sanha, and Rocky noted how much _taller_ he was than him, and how fucking _pretty._ God, so pretty. And holding his phone.

“Hey ‘Yukkie” he passed it over to the speechless Minhyuk. “You might be needing this,” and then the boy stalked away, all _long legs_ and _blonde hair_ and _gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous._ It took a few minutes for his brain to recalculate and return to normal functioning, but it had to reboot all over again when he realised Sanha had given him a nickname: _Yukkie_.

 

Yukkie had seemed to stick – every other time they ran into each other (whether it be _physically,_ like he’d accounted for earlier, or just seeing each other in the halls) it was something Sanha threw his way. A casual raised hand and a “Hey Yukkie”; or a toothless smile and a singular “Yukkie”; to which he’d return nothing to, because he was hopelessly in love and suffered from serious cognitive failure whenever the boy was in a five-metre radius of him. Just… _Yukkie._ He had a nickname already – Rocky. It’s not that no one at school didn’t know his name as Minhyuk, it’s just that it wasn’t something he was called. Ever. It was one of those uncomfortable sounding things whenever a student said it, because it was reserved for his Mum and Dad and occasionally Bin, but that was it. So, for Sanha to take that name, his _real_ name, and to twist that into a nickname of his choosing? _Christ,_ he had lost way too much sleep over this boy.

Moon Bin, Rocky’s oldest friend, was the only one who knew how far Rocky’s admiration actually ran for the boy. Bin was dating a boy in the year above them, Dongmin, an outrageously pretty boy with an even more outrageous brain. Well on his way to receiving every scholarship in the damn country, Dongmin is well versed in every single student’s history. And, Bin being who he is – Rocky’s first and foremost wingman – abused his boyfriend’s knowledge in order to help him. But, not much was provided that Rocky himself hadn’t known.

Yoon Sahna was seventeen and incredibly shy around new people, but as soon as he felt comfortable with you, you’d never shut him up. He’s petrified of any type of insect, and has the highest octave-scream to prove it. He was very smart, quick-witted, and had the potential to be a very successful stage performer if he kept up to date with his practices and the talent scouts visited this year’s production. His friends were limited but invaluable, consisting of Jin Jin and MJ, who had been dating since they were five years old, apparently.  

 

It was one day, during Geography, when Rocky and Sanha kept catching each other looking at the other, that Rocky decided to change their relationship. He wanted Sanha to be comfortable with him; he wanted Sanha to not shut up around him. He wanted that, _needed_ that. So, he did the one thing he could think of: audition for the school musical.

He was an okay singer – not the best, far from the worst – but he was always told that his stage presence was arguably one of the best, especially with his unmatched dancing abilities. His dance was something he was undeniably proud of. He had worked ridiculously hard to get to the skill level he was at now, six broken bones hard, in fact. He had never been in a school production, though; all of his prizes and awards coming from events outside the school circuit. But this was _Sanha_ , and all he wanted was for the boy to know him, _see him._

The production was actually a showcase, a collection of individual ‘cut-and-paste’ scenes from famous plays, musicals, and film from across the decades. There were scenes from _Hairspray_ and _Grease,_ from the great classics like _Romeo & Juliet, _and _Cats;_ even a scene from _Titanic_ the movie, rewritten for stage. Minhyuk’s issue was that he wasn’t sure what to audition _for_. He walked to the school hall, where auditions were being held. Sanha was there, of course he was, a smiling beacon of blonde hair and lanky limbs and long torso and pretty hips. Minhyuk audibly sighed at the sight of him, thankful they wouldn’t have been able to hear him from back here. Just as he was about to head towards the stage office, to sign his name down for an audition, Sanha’s voice bellowed across the auditorium.

“Alright guys! A huge congrats to _all_ of us – and _all_ of you! We have no filled every position for the musical!” There was a round of cheers, a lot of ‘woops’. Because of _course_ , they could start rehearsing now. Without him. He turned on his heel and pretended he never even had the idea.

 

Rocky wanted to brush all his thoughts under the rug. Act like he had never well and truly convinced himself to join the school fucking musical to try and impress a boy he liked. At the lunch table, the rest of the football team were talking about tomorrow night’ game, and having a last-minute practice after school. It was the semi-final decider. If they won tomorrow, they’d be facing off with the other best team in the city, something their school hadn’t achieved in a really long time. Minhyuk was nervous for the game, of course he was, but he was moping, picking at his coleslaw and fiddling angrily with his bottle cap.  

Just then, the talking at the table seemed to dull, falling to a hushed murmur. Minhyuk looked up, confused, and stared straight at a pair of dungarees. Minhyuk recognised them straight away. He shot up out of his seat instantly, almost knocking back to the ground. Sanha seemed stunned at the sudden movement, even more so at his high-pitched greeting of “ _Sanha_!”

There was a moment of silence, and then there was Bin, who snorted, and mumbled ‘ _idiot’_ under his breath before starting up a conversation with the teammate beside him. Sanha looked at the rest of the table, some still looking curious, others automatically bored and uninterested. Minhyuk, however, his entire focus was on the ethereal creature before him.

“Yukkie,” he started, eyes trained on him again, where Minhyuk wants them to stay forever. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

A few of his teammates glanced at each other, Bin repeating a “ _Yukkie?”_ in a questioning, confused tone, not understanding the nickname. Sanha looked embarrassed, and Minhyuk realised how intimidating coming up to their table could be if you weren’t usually in their crowd. With this knowledge, Minhyuk picked up his bag and grabbed his tray to put away.

“Sure. Walk?”

After disposing of his tray, the two walked in comfortable silence from the lunch hall to the main doors, and out onto the school field. They got halfway around a circuit of the running track when Sanha broke the silence.

“I saw you yesterday,” he begun. “I mean, I saw you in the auditorium, for the auditions.” Minhyuk cringed, unable to respond. He felt his cheeks turn pink, felt the heat on his ears. “I’m really sorry. I was so disappointed when I saw you, because I know you’re really talented.” Minhyuk glanced sideways at Sanha, who was also blushing and biting his lip, testing Minhyuk’s will power.

He said nothing, and Sanha snorted. “You know, this is usually the part where you say something.”

Minhyuk grinned, “I’ve heard that you’re usually the one that does all the talking.” _Fuck._ He should not have said that.

Sanha blushed a deeper shade of red, “where’d you hear that, then?”

Minhyuk had two options. One, he could say he’s just heard it around the grape vine. He’s got enough friends in high places to get away with that. Second, he could grow a fucking pair and just tell Sanha the truth. For the first time in his life, Minhyuk takes a chance. He told himself he was going to change the relationship they had, so he’s going to stick to it. No way was he going to let Bin and Dongmin out-cute them. That is, if Sanha even liked him _back._

“I asked about you.” He bit his lip this time. “I like you. A lot, actually. I had my friend Moon Bin – you know him, yeah? – ask his boyfriend about you.” He scratched the side of his neck awkwardly, avoiding Sanha’s eyes. “I really wanted an excuse to get to know you, which is why I uh, came to audition.”

Sanha had stopped walking altogether, looking down at his shoes. _Aw, shit,_ Minhyuk’s fucked up. He’s made the boy uncomfortable. Just as he’s about to apologise, Sanha cuts him off. “I am talkative, you know. I really am. It’s just, you make me really nervous.”

Minhyuk turned to him, saw his eyes still trained on the grass, and laughed in disbelief. “ _I_ make _you_ nervous? Christ Sanha, have you _seen_ yourself?” Sanha glances up at him now, cheeks a pretty pink, borderline cherry-red, and Minhyuk is briefly reminded of Christmas pudding. “Sanha, you’re unfairly gorgeous. I can’t figure out if you’re hot or cute and it’s this constant struggle I have every day. _You_ make _me_ nervous.”

Sanha smiles shyly, playing with the grass with his foot. “You think I’m hot? And cute?” Minhyuk wordlessly nods. Sanha looks up into his eyes now, and smiles toothily. “Me, too.” Sanha freezes, Minhyuk snorts. “Wait, no, I mean-” Minhyuk is giggling now, and Sanha slaps him playfully. “Stop Yukkie, you know what I meant!

Minhyuk did, but he wanted to tease Sanha a little longer. “I don’t actually – what did you mean?”

Sanha groaned. “Don’t make me say it!”

“Say what?”

Sanha stared at him with daggers, and if Minhyuk were leant forward just tiny bit, their lips would be touching. Sanha must have been thinking the same thing, because he did just that. Minhyuk’s body turned into stone as Sanha spoke his next words, because every time he did, his lips brushed against his own, and _Christ,_ Minhyuk was going to have another sleepless night.

“ _I think you’re hot and cute, too.”_

 

Minhyuk wasn’t sure what was going on between the two of them. He had told Sanha he liked him, and Sanha hadn’t run off screaming – in fact, he said he’d found him attractive too. But that hadn’t necessarily meant he liked him back, did it? Maybe they were friends now. Over lunch the next day Minhyuk was spaced out again, thinking about blonde hair and pink lips and red cheeks, when he felt someone pull a chair up beside him and poke his cheek with their fingertip. He was snapped out of his daze, smiling dopily at Sanha beside him. He was too adorable. Wearing a beret and blue denim dungarees, Minhyuk felt himself fall in love all over again.

The rest of the table stared at the boy incredulously – the second time this week he had come to their table to speak to _Rocky._ Little did they know their teammate was outrageously attracted to the strange theatre boy with the big GPA. Sanha was grinning cutely, teeth showing, and then he pursed his lips at the dancer.

“I have an idea?”

Minhyuk sat down his drink, ignoring his teammates. “And what is that?” Sanha shuffled his chair a bit closer to Minhyuk, much to his delight. Both instinctively, and testing the waters, he rested his hand on Sanha’s leg, just above his knee. Sanha didn’t’ seem to notice, or he just didn’t mind.   

“After out little talking yesterday, I got to thinking about how you could be involved with the production.”

Minhyuk blushed. “Sanha, like I said, I did that so—”

 Sanha butted in, “yeah, yeah, so you could get in my pants, I get it. You can do that anytime you want after the musical, I _promise_ , but _before_ then, it would actually be great to have your help?”

The thing about Sanha is that his voice is _loud_. Loud enough that everyone at the table had heard that he said about Minhyuk getting in his pants. Loud enough for wolf-whistles to emit from the group of his teammates, making both boys blush. Sanha didn’t seem to regret what he was saying, because his own hand reached over to Minhyuk’s thigh, making him shiver.

Swallowing roughly, he managed to choke out a “how can I help?”

To which Sanha replied easily to – obviously unaffected by Minhyuk’s touch, or possibly better trained at controlling himself. “Helping with the choreography? Just getting the dances a little more refined?”

Minhyuk probably didn’t have the time, between his advanced classes and football training, the smart thing to do would be to say no. But Minhyuk was’t smart, and he was a boy in love, so he said yes to the ray of sunshine beside him, allowed that sunshine to kiss him full on the lips in front of teammates, before he scurried away to his own table. There was more whistling and hooting from his table, but Minhyuk was too dazed to care.

 

(The musical went off without a hitch a month later. So did Minhyuk and Sanha’s on-stage kiss. In the crowd, Ms Darbus, the director, looked down at the paper in her hands, flipping through them to the last page. She glanced back up to the stage, where the two boys had pulled away from each other. She mumbled, “that wasn’t in the script,” but then applauded with the rest of the crowd.)

 

(Afterwards, Sanha came through with his earlier promise to Minhyuk).

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ come say hi!](http://magnusbanes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
